


[podfic] circle round the bend

by growlery



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/M, M/M, Multi, Podfic, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-05 21:31:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17332721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/growlery/pseuds/growlery
Summary: Gwaine has a lot of threesomes, he knows, even for someone who knows a lot of couples and has a reputation for being generally sexually flexible, but that doesn’t mean he's expecting it when he's round for tea with Elyan and Vivian and halfway through the second course - because Vivian insists on doing dinner properly - she announces, "I think you should fuck Elyan while he eats me out."





	[podfic] circle round the bend

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [circle round the bend](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4511091) by [growlery writes (growlery)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/growlery/pseuds/growlery%20writes). 



> i recorded this in 2015, apparently??? found it and figured i might as well post it now when it is even less relevant to fandom's interests! idgaf, it's still very much mine.

**unedited version**  
[download/streaming link ](https://www.dropbox.com/s/mypjh4iiejq3h96/circle%20round%20the%20bend%20%5Bunedited%5D.mp3?dl=0)(4.2MB)  
6:07

 **edited version**  
[download/streaming link](https://www.dropbox.com/s/ng0nxfihwu0is65/circle%20round%20the%20bend.mp3?dl=0) (3.6MB)  
5:13


End file.
